Sonic x : Truth or Dare
by animelover5641
Summary: Everyone (including me) decided to play Truth or Dare...yeah...i suck at summaries :P please review. This contains yaoi! If you don't like, don't read. PM me your TODs and not in the reviews! BTW, I am going to continue this!
1. Chap 1

**Hello! I know some people are saying this is illegal to put in a script format and I should take it down or format these chapters into a real story. And I will but, I need to take TODs from PMs. Sorry. :(  
Anyway, I know some of you don't or do have an account but, I can't accept any TODs in the reviews. So, I'm going to stop talking, now. Enjoy! BTW, this will be in my POV.**

* * *

Today was a really boring day. And I didn't know what to do. I was in my house lying on my bed. But, the phone was ringing. I pick it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Crystal!"  
"Oh, hi Christina."  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. I can't figure out what I should do!"  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"I know you're a big fan of Sonic x. So, why not invite them to play Truth or Dare?"  
"What? How do I get to contact them?" I ask my friend.  
"Just call them! I bet they will play."  
"...Okay, I will!"  
"Great! But, make sure they sign a contract, so they would have to do their dares or answer their questions. And you can use this for a new fanfic!"  
"True. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"  
"Bye!" I hang up and dial Sonic's number and wait for him to answer.  
"Hello?" Sonic answers.  
"Oh my god. Hi! My name is Crystal, I want to ask you a question."  
"Shoot."  
"Well, how would you like to come over to my place to play a game of Truth or Dare with your friends?" I ask the blue blur, himself.  
"Sure, why not!? I'll ask everyone."  
"Great, Thanks! Get here in 30 minutes."  
"Oh, I can get there in 5 minutes with everyone!"  
"Okay, see you then." I hang up and squeal. I really like Sonic and his friends! So, I got a camera and sat in a chair, waiting for them to arrive. I heard a knock in just a few minutes. It must be them. I walk towards the door and open it.  
"Hey Crystal!" Sonic greeted me. I saw him, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver.  
"Hey guys! I'm glad you all came! So, do you know why you're here?" Everyone was silent until Sonic talked.  
"Well, I didn't tell them."  
"Tell us what?" Cream asked me, shyly  
"That you're here to play Truth or Dare." I answer her question.  
"Oh." She responded.  
"Anyway, I need you all to sign this." I show them their contract.  
"Why?" Knuckles questions me.  
"Because I want to feature this game on Fanfiction."  
"Fine." Everyone says. They walk up to me and sign their names.  
"Alright then! I should explain the rules, you have to answer or do your TODs. You can skip once per chapter I'm writing. Oh, and these TODs are going to be from people, who are going to tell me through PMs."  
"When do we start playing?" Sonic asks, giving me a smirk.  
"We start tomorrow. For now, you can just hang out here." I tell everyone.  
"So, once I get some TODs, we'll start playing. Well, see you guys later." I walk away from them, and into my room.

* * *

**I know this is a bit different from what I usually wrote for this fanfic but, I'll do it just so this isn't taken down. PLEASE, GIVE ME YOUR TODS THROUGH PMS AND NOT IN THE REVIEWS ANYMORE, OTHERWISE, I WON"T ACCEPT THEM! Anyway, please review(without TODs)!**


	2. Chap 2

**Hey guys! I hope this format is okay. Just so you know, I will continue 'The Lovely Rose'. Anyway, I'll let you start reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk into the room everyone was in, and I walk towards them.  
"Hey everyone! I got some TODs so, we can finally start!"  
"Great!"Amy said excited.  
"Okay, I'll just read some and you answer questions and do dares. This one is from Hegfox- 'I dare Tails to do the tails doll curse.' Tails was silent for a few seconds.  
"...Um,what's the tails doll curse?" He asks me. He should know this.  
"Basically you have to either play 'Sonic R' and play as tails doll then tag super sonic or play 'Can you feel the sunshine' or 'Living in the city' backwards in the bathroom with the lights off and you're supposed to see a red light or tails doll will attack you or something." I explain.  
"Yeah right!" He says confident. I give him an iphone with 'Can you feel the sunshine' for him to play in the bathroom. Tails walks into the bathroom. And I can hear the song from here. There was silence for a few seconds until I hear...  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screams, running out of the bathroom running.  
"Get him away! Help me! I'm going to die!" He said, exaggerating a little. Following him, was Tails Doll, with glowing, red eyes.  
"I'm going to steal all of your souls!" He threatens everyone, scaring Cream and Cosmo. While, I just roll my eyes. I just think it's pathetic.  
"Whatever." I walk up to him giving him a scary glare. He looked frightened. I start beating the hell out of him.  
"AH!"He runs away er...floats away?  
"Yeah and never come back!" I yell at him before he disappears. I turn around and everyone stares at me giving me a O_O look.  
"What? I'm just very defensive." I ask. They looked kind of...scared?  
"Now I'm more scared of you than the tails doll..." Tails answers me.  
"Oookay. So, how about I let some of you read them, Tails?"  
"S-sure. This one is from...Guest- 'Here are the dares from me:

Sonic: eat 28 chili dogs covered in green slime

Shadow: dress up in a pizza costume

Silver: wear a coconut bra

Knuckles: brake dance while wearing a panda bear costume

Amy: sing I'm a barbie girl

Tails: make a fruit salad blind folded

Rouge: pour a pitcher of ice cubes down Knuckles back

Blaze: juggle three bowling pins

Cream: find a needle inside a haystack

Cosmo: give tails a kiss

Anime5641: have a cookie

That's all i have good luck everyone.'

"Um...I love chili dogs but, I don't want to eat them covered in slime. Besides, we don't have any." He says trying to get out of the dare.  
"Are you sure about that?" I make 28 chili dogs appear out of no where.  
"How can you do-" Sonic questions me, confused. But, I interrupt.  
"I'm the writer i can do whatever I want and I can make you do anything. For example.." I make Sonic eat all 28 of them.  
"Ugh! Seriously this is gross."He exclaims in disgust.  
"I'm the ultimate life form! I don't wear pizza costumes!" He complains. But, I'm not going to take his shit.  
"We'll see about that!" I make Shadow wear the costume. And he looks surprised and upset.  
"What the hell!"He exclaims, frustrated. Now, it was Silver's turn.  
"Um, I'll just put it on so, you wouldn't have to do it." Silver puts the bra on. Everyone giggles, including me.  
"Good choice." I tell him, still giggling.  
"I'm gonna do the same so you don't have to force me." I play music and Knuckles puts the costume on and starts break dancing.  
"Oh um, I don't know the lyrics." Amy turns to me.  
"Here" I hand the lyrics to her."And Sonic you're going to sing with her.  
"Why me?" Sonic complains.  
"Because I say so." I almost shout at him.  
"Fine!" He says, defeatedly.

**(If you want you can skip the singing)**

"Hiya Barbie. Hi Ken! Do you want to go for a ride? Sure Ken. Jump in.  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly. You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. You can touch,you can play, if you say "I'm always yours".  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,I can act like a star, I can beg on my jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch,you can play,If you say "I'm always yours"You can touch,you can play,If you say "I'm always yours"  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's can brush my hair, undress me , life is your creation.  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's can brush my hair, undress me , life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well Barbie, we are just getting started. Oh, I love you Ken." They sang and everyone clapped for them. It's Tails turn.  
"Okay." He puts the blind fold on and makes a fruit salad."Ow!" He accidentally cuts himself.  
"Oh for God's sake!"I snap my fingers and stop the bleeding.  
"Okay, I'll do it. She gets a bucket of ice cubes and pours it down Knuckles back. He shivers, once she did it.  
"Oh God." He said after a second. Now it's Blaze's turn.  
"I don't really know how to." She told me. I snap my fingers and make Blaze juggle.  
"Well, now you do." I responded. This time, it's Cream's turn.  
"Alright! Um what about the-" She was asking. But, I interrupt her.  
"Got it covered." I snap my fingers and a needle in a huge haystack appears. Cream jumps into the haystack. 2 hours have passed...Cream was still looking.  
"Um... let's move on." I say to everyone.  
"Do I have to kiss him on the mouth or on the cheek?" She asks, blushing a little.  
"Just do it!" I tell her, while I push her towards Tails.  
"Um okay." She leans towards Tails and kisses him. Tails blushes a little too.  
I whisper to Amy and tell her...  
"It's probably good that Cream isn't here."  
Amy whispers back..  
"Yeah, since she likes Tails." I realize it's my turn.  
"Oh Yay."I get a cookie and eat it.  
"Mmm! Well, that's it for now, guys. We'll play more later. I have to get TODs in PMs, first. But, for now, bye!" And I walk back into my room to type this chapter that you are reading now.

* * *

**Again, I need to get them through PMs. Also, for now, I need to edit the chapters in the different format and then I'll make a new chapter. Keep reviewing/PMing!**


	3. Chap 3

**Hey! Just wanna say that once i edit these chaps, I'm done with this unless you really want me to continue. Please tell me in the reviews and PM me your TODs. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a day and I got some TODs from people for the game.  
"Hi guys! I got more for another game of Truth or Dare!"  
"Ok, let's get started already! Blaze, can you please read one? Oh wait I forgot, I said Cream had to answer her question and dare from bearvalley3365." I say, realizing my mistake.  
"Oh ok. I'm 11, so I've known Cheese for 9 years." Cream answer and puts the blind fold on and a potato appears and she eats it.  
"I'm done."  
"Okay, now you can read one Blaze." I tell her and give her the review. She takes it and starts to read it.  
"This is from waveandcipher- 'Hey heres some TODs

Sonic: What do you REALLY hate more than well... errm anything?

Shadow: Do you like chillidogs?

DARES!

Tails: Tell Cosmo that you like her ( we all know you do ) and you'll get a cake.

Shadow: Fight the transfomers

Knuckles: Throw the master emerald at someone

Sonic Tails and Knuckles: See who can eat a hot curry fastest and not run away!

Thats us done.'"

"Well I really hate...water." He answered his question. I was pretty sure he was going to say Amy.  
"Not really." Shadow said but, I couldn't help but get distracted by him...  
"Uh...ok?" He says, embarrassed. I don't think he likes her...well it's just my theory. Tails walks over to Cosmo and looks nervous.  
"Well...I LIKED you. Ever since I had to um...kill you... i moved on." I new I was right...Christina owes me a lot of money. Then, he gets a cake and eats it.  
"Where are we gonna get a..." He turns around and looks at me. And all of a sudden, the transformers appear.  
"Oh." He says, realizing where they came from. He runs up to them and beats them up.  
"HA!"He shouts, undefeated.  
"Okay, I guess." Knuckles says, looking at everyone including me, deciding who to throw it at. He stops at Sonic and lifts up the Master Emerald. He throws it in Sonic's direction. But, Sonic moves really fast and he wasn't crushed.  
"You missed Knux!" Sonic says, showing off his speed. But, his expression changes when he realizes what he had to do with Tails and Knuckles.  
"WHYYYY?" The three of them say, complaining. I, of course, won't take it.  
"Because I say so... and i like torturing you guys!" I tell them, smirking.  
"Fine." They say hot curry appears and they start eating. I could tell that they were trying to get it over with. Sonic finishes but runs away with his mouth on fire and screams.  
"AAHHHHHHHHH!" He shouts, loudly. Tails and Knux couldn't finish and did the same as Sonic.  
"AAHHHHHHHHH!" They shout, copying Sonic. I think curry isn't that hot and they're making a big fuss over nothing.  
"Oh for ****'s sake!" I say, irritated and make the fire disappear and leave them confused.  
"Anyway, Cream, read one please."  
"Okay, Crystal. This one is from bearvalley3365-

'Here are the dares for chapter 3.

Dares:

Sonic: I dare you to wear a monkey costume

Rouge: I dare you to sing Lucky Stars by Brittany Spears

Cream: I dare you to wear a gorilla costume

Shadow: I dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce

Silver: I dare you to eat a Hawaiian pizza with liver

Blaze: I dare you to eat 30 Oreos blindfolded

Cosmo: I dare you to drink a mango and cucumber milkshake

Amy: I dare you to kiss Sonic

Tails: I dare you to drink a jar of pickle juice

Knuckles: I dare you to wrestle a polar bear

Crystal: I dare you to dress up in a werewolf costume'" She finishes reading.  
"Um what?" Sonic says, obviously not wanting to do it.  
"Just get it over with and wear it!"  
"FIIIINE!" He says defeated and puts the costume on.  
"There are you happy?!" He crosses his arms.  
"Yes, I am." Then, Rouge turned to me.  
"I don't know that song." She says, with a bored expression.  
"Here." I hand over music with lyrics to her.  
"Fine..." She sings the song.**(****sorry couldn't get lyrics)  
**"Do i have to?" Cream asks, sweetly. But, I make her wear it.  
"Yes, yes you do."  
"Okay"He grabs a bottle and drinks the whole thing and doesn't feel anything...weird.  
"That's disgusting!" Silver says and pouts.  
"Eat it or else!" I give him a scary glare. And he glares back and eats it.  
"Oh okay." Blaze puts it on and eats all of them.  
"What? Mango and cucumber?" Cosmo says, clearly weirded out. But, I don't have time for that stuff. So, I make the milkshake and give it to her.  
"Just do the dare!" I say, grumpy.  
"Fine." She drinks it but, has a disgusted look."Ugh!"  
"I'll be happy to!" Amy grabs Sonic and kisses him. And I caught a glance at Shadow, and his eyes were twitching  
"Ew but, okay." Tails takes it and drinks it until it's empty.  
"Where are we gonna get a polar bear?!" And just like shadow, Knuckles looks at me.  
"...never mind." They just easily forget don't they? I make a polar bear appear and it attacks Knuckles.  
"He tries to beat the polar bear and he succeeds.  
"Alright!"  
"Okay."I say and put a werewolf costume on.  
"So, can you read one Knuckles?"  
"Sure, this one is from Sonilver234- 'OkayThat was amazingI have a truth that I want Shadow to it is:Shadow,did you and Sonic make-out before defeating Black Doom?'...what the hell?" Knuckles says, confused. Shadow blushes red like the color of Knuckles.  
"Um...well...no."  
"...Awkward. Anyway, Cosmo read one please." I say breaking the silence.  
"Okay. This one is from chibi pira-tan- 'Please don't hate me for this but...

Dares

Sonic:read a sonadow fanfic.

Shadow:same as sonics dare

Tails:um...eat a cookie I guess(I just can't be mean to ya!)

Amy:stalk shadow for the day

Knuckles:imitate rouge.

Truth

Tails:cream or cosmos

Amy:why u obsessed wit sonic?

Shadow:y u still depressed about Maria? It's been 50 years! She would probably hate seeing you like this.(please don't be angry. I understand that she was a very valuable friend to you*hands you locker with pics of u and Maria.)

Cream/cosmo:who do you think tails likes better?

Sonic:is it true that your hydrophobic?'"

Shadow and Sonic answer." Um...ok." And go on a laptop and starts reading and blushing.  
"Yay!" Tails says, and gets a cookie.  
"I'll stalk him after this chapter." Amy says, looking annoyed.  
"Okay."Knuckles clears his throat and says in Rouge's voice"OMG! I'm a jewel thief!"  
"Since when do i say that!?" Rouge say, upset.  
"What does that mean?"Tails asks me.  
"They're asking you if you like Cream or Cosmo."  
"As friends?" He says, completely clueless. And i face palm and say sarcastically"Yes that's what they mean." He took a minute to figure it out and he blushes.  
"OH! Um...Cream." I figured he liked her back.  
"Yes!" Cream thought.  
"Because I think Sonic's really hot." Amy answered easily. Sonic and Shadow finished reading and answered  
"Because she was my only friend who understood me and i really miss her...and I don't think she would hate me but, I only tried to avenge her and thanks."He takes the locket.  
"Well, since he already said it, Cream." Cosmo answered almost disappointed.  
"Like I said, I really hate water so, yeah it's true."Sonic says.  
"Shadow, read one please." I ask him, nicely.  
"This one is from Shadow'sgirl- 'Truth-

Sonic: why don't you like Amy?

Amy: What do you like about sonic?

Shadow: do you miss Maria?

Dare-

Rouge: kiss Knuckles

Shadow: hug Amy

Tails: tell everyone who you LIKE

that's it!'"

"Well, I don't like the fact that she is always saying that she's my girlfriend but I only like her as a friend."

"Like I said, he's hot." Amy repeats her answer.

"Again, yes very." Shadow says, sadly.

"Okay!"Rouge says excited. She looked happy. Rouge kisses Knuckles. And he blushes.  
"Um-er-uh-ah-I" He stutters, lost at words.  
"Seriously?...Fine." He walks over to Amy and hugs her. I felt weird, just seeing him touch her. I think I was jealous.  
"I already said it was Cream." Tails says again.  
"Well that's it for now. Until we get more TODs, we are taking a break. Bye!" And I walk away into my room.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! In case you're wondering, I'm (Crystal) a hedgehog in this fanfic i am also drawing me now and i'm going to post it on deviantart, my username is Animelover5642 and the pic is going to be called Crystal the hedgehog. Thanks! Please PM me your TODs if you want me to continue!**


	4. Chap 4

**Hey everyone, I know some of you gave up on this because I haven't posted any chaps in a while but, I'm still editing the chaps and typing new chaps for 'The Lovely Rose' and I'll post them soon. Anyway, as soon as I'm done with editing, I'm going to quit making this and continue with other fanfics. Enjoy these last edited chaps!**

* * *

I couldn't help but feel bored. School started and I just came back from it. I finished homework and had nothing left to do. "Wait." I thought as I turned on my laptop and logged into Fanfiction. I had just realized I had enough reviews for another chapter. I got excited and got up to go to the living room, where everyone was waiting patiently for me.  
"Hey guys! I just went on fanfiction and got more TODs. We can play another game." I really liked the fact that they agreed to play when I called them. I thought they would be busy for some new video game or something. And I was a little nervous when Sonic answered. He was one of my favorite hedgehogs. The others were Shadow and Silver. That reminded me...  
"Anyway, let's get started. But, first...Shadow, how did things go with Amy?" I say with a mischievous smile. He looked a bit annoyed...like always.  
"Right after the last chapter, she followed me back home! She wouldn't leave me alone!" Shadow says, frustrated. I would be too, if my...friend no...acquaintance, Brandon stalked me.  
"Well, it was a dare, Shadow." Amy tells Shadow.  
"Okay then, Rouge, read one please." I ask her nicely.  
"Sure, this one is from bearvalley3365- 'I think that you should keep the first 2 chapters because they are really good. Here are the truths and dares from me for chapter 4.

Truths:

Sonic: Why does Amy always like to chase you around with her piko-piko hammer whenever she gets mad at you?

Tails: Why do people call you freak just because you have two tails?

Amy: Would you like to meet my characters Noah Raymond Thompson & Spencer Timothy Metzner?

Cream: Did you ever have a boyfriend before meeting tails?

Blaze: How long have you known Silver?

Silver: How far from the future are you?

Knuckles: Do you ever get bored guarding the master emerald?

Cosmo: How long have you known tails?

Crystal: Do you think you have room to fit Noah Raymond Thompson & Spencer Timothy Metzner on this show?

Dares:

Sonic: I dare you to do the chicken dance

Tails: I dare you to dive off a high diving board backwards into a tub of oatmeal

Amy: I dare you to make a cherry pie blindfolded

Cream: I dare you to drink a can of V-8

Cosmo: I dare you to jump rope backwards

Blaze: I dare you to kiss Mario

Shadow: I dare you to break dance while wearing a chicken costume

Silver: I dare you to date Princess Peach

Crystal: I dare you to say the word Mississippi backwards'"

"Well, I meant the very first two chaps...the 2 author's notes but thanks for the compliment!" I answer my question. Sonic's up next.  
"I guess Amy tries to threaten me with her hammer when i make her upset...Hell I don't even know why I upset her!" Sonic sort of shouts.  
"Baka! You make me upset because you are always rejecting me and you missed our date and even lied about being summoned to another world!"Amy takes out her hammer out of nowhere and raises it above her head, as if she's about to hit someone. Then Tails sweat drops.  
"Okay before they start something, I'm going to answer. People just think it's abnormal to have two tails I guess, but I'm a kitsune, what do you expect me to do about it?"  
"Well alright, someday i will." Amy says. calmed down.  
"Actually, I had this friend i hanged out with before i met you guys. We were together since we were three. He was so nice, I really liked him. But he just moved away and I haven't seen him ever since..."Cream says, almost disappointed. I never thought Cream had a guy friend besides Tails.  
"Awww!" Blaze, Amy, and I say.  
"But, he wasn't my boyfriend. And besides, I'm over him and I'm with Tails now." Cream says, with a smile on her face.  
"Whoa! When did that happen Tails?!"Sonic said in a teasing voice. I didn't know they were dating. I just assumed it was just a crush.  
"Uh, after the third chap." Tails says, blushing.  
"Well, that's great!" Amy exclaims.  
"Anyway, I've known Silver since we were tricked by Mephiles into believing that Sonic was the Iblis trigger. So about 3 years." Blaze answers her question.  
"About 200 years, i guess." Silver says, unsure.  
"Not really. It's really peaceful there at Angel Island. Besides, people come and try to steal it, just like a white bat i know..." Knuckles looks at Rouge.  
"OH Really?!" Rouge glares at him...can't those two ever stop fighting?  
"I've known Tails ever since we were fighting the metarex. So, about 2 years." Cosmo explains.  
"Of course there is. But, I need some info about them so I can make some dialogue for them in this fanfic. And I don't know if I can take TODs for them to answer...I think they could just be co-hosts.  
"Uh...seriously?" Obviously Sonic didn't want to do it.

Crystal: Do i really need to say what will happen if you don't do it?

Sonic:*glares at me*Fine.

Crystal: But...*looks at everyone*Knuckles is going to do it too.

Knuckles: Why me?!

Crystal: Because i say so!*a fire back round appears*

Knuckles: Fine.

Sonic and Knuckles: *does the chicken dance*

Everyone:*giggles*

Tails: Fine...

Crystal:*makes tub of oatmeal and diving board appear and Tails jumps in*

Amy: Ok i guess.*puts blindfold on and starts to make pie*I'm done. Here Sonic you can have it!

Sonic: Thanks Amy.

Cream: Ok*drinks V-8*

Cosmo: Well that's easy*starts jump roping backwards*

Blaze (and Silver): What?! No!

Crystal: Well you're going to have to do it or-

Blaze: Yeah yeah, you're going to make me.

Crystal: Actually i was going to say before you rudely interrupted me, you can kiss Silver.

Blaze:Ok!*grabs Silver and kisses him and blushes*

Shadow: Oh come on! Do i really have to?!

Crystal: Well, since you're really awesome, you don't have to.

Blaze: What! I just kissed him! He can't date her!

Crystal: Ugh...fine. This is the last time that you guys ask! oh and ippississim! Anyway, Silver please read the next one.

Silver: sure thing, this is from chibi piri-tan- Hey guys! Back with more dares.

Sonic:so what did you think of sonadow?

Shadow:search up Fem!sonic x shadow

Tails:can I have a hug please?

Cosmo:give tails a kiss(on the cheek or on the lips doesn't matter)

Knuckles:ask rouge to dance the tango with you

Cream:play dress up with tails and Amy

Rouge:if ya quit trying to steal the master emerald for the rest of the chapter I'll give you a crystal necklace

And now a dare for the author. You hears me right I'm daring the , here it goes...I dare you to...do the yes dance while sonic records it!

(Please no hate! Here's a peace offering! Gives you a Philippine chao.

Sonic:*blushes* Well it's...interesting, i guess.

Crystal: Riiiiiiiiiight.

Shadow:Um ok.*searches Fem!sonic x shadow and sees some sonadow pics and blushes*

Tails: Ok*gives you a hug*

Cosmo: But he's dating Cream.

Cream:...You can kiss him on the cheek.

Cosmo: Ok i guess*kisses Tails on the cheek*

Knuckles: Uh Rouge, wanna dance?

Rouge: Ok but do we really have to dance?

Crystal: Not really. The dare was to ask her and you did.

Cream: Ok!*drags Amy and Tails to play*

Rouge:*thinks*...OK!

Crystal: Uh what's the yes dance?*looks it up*...OH! Ok i guess but i'm going to do it with Silver. Here sonic.*gives Sonic camera*

Sonic: Alright.*records me doing the yes dance*

Crystal/Silver: "We gonna teach y'all somthing tonight. Some of y'all know this, some of y'all don't. You wanna know what it's called? It goes yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Now some of y'all can't remember shit if you aint got words. so we gonna give y'all some words to remember this by. It goes work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound. Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal, let's do the fork in the garbage disposal. Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting. Stop! I lost my contact, found it. *dances* Well i hope you guys liked that little tutorial on how to yes. Uh oh look at kiki.*looks at Silver dancing* She caught the yes. Look at her go. Alright slow down bitch that's enough. Slow down girl. You're going to yes too hard girl! Slow down Bitch! She's done this before, she'll yes to death! You're going to hurt yourself! Someone call the firemen she is on fire! Stop Kiki, stop! You're yessing to hard, Kiki! Stop, stop! Ohhhhhh!*silver falls to the ground* My friend just died from yessing to hard.*fakes crying* I have to believe in the yes, the yes can cure anything. People i need you with me right now to yes with me. We're going to save Kiki can you do that? All my bitches come out. Where are you bitches?! Do you guys believe in the yes? Do you believe in the yes? We're gonna yes so hard, we're gonna bring Kiki back. Are you with me? Are you with me? are you with me? Dance! *dances* yes yes yes yes yes yes yes.*silver gets up and walks to me* Oh my god kiki i am so glad you're alive i don't know what i would have done without you, i love you! I love you too! And since you're here i want you to have something.*gives silver it*It's ecstasy you should take it. Keep going girl.*silver takes "clothes" off* Uh oh uh oh. That's called yes...yes yes yes...yes yes yes yes yes...yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!* stops dancing and Sonic stops recording*

Everyone else: o_O...*starts laughing*

Crystal: Okay this was weird. Anyway, Silver put your clothes back on. So, Tails read one please.

Tails: Ok, this one is also from chibi piri-tan- Hey! I'm back with more truths and dares

Dares.

Sonic: chose: fan service for sonadow fans.2. Drink a chilidog and cucumber smoothie

Amy: quit stalking sonic for a day and I will give you a life sized poster for him

Shadow: try teaching sonic how to swim

Tails: try baking a cake for the others

Truths

Sonic: do you ever miss your mom and your sibs? Also is the hydrophibia from a traumatic event?

Shadow: I know you miss Maria dearly but she would probably want you to move on. Maria is always with you even if you cannot see her, she is in your heart. Could you try to cheer up for just one chapter please?

Amy: when did your obsession with sonic start

Tails: if anyone makes fun of your tails call me. I'll have a little chat with them...

Cream: here's a basket of flowers and cookies

Cosmo: what will the seed you left for tails grow into

For the boys: water balloons, pizza, chips and yourselves out.

For the girls: soda, juice cookies, pie, jewelry, and pizza. Enjoy!

Sonic: *sweatdrops* Uh i choose the smoothie.*drinks it* Ew.

Amy: Fine. I'll do it for the poster.

Shadow: Ok. Let's go Sonic.*drags A struggling Sonic to a pool and tries to teach him*

Tails: Alright. *bakes a cake*

Sonic: Well, i only have siblings in Sonic Underground. Bu if i did have siblings then i'd probably missed them. And yes it does have to do with a traumatic event. But, i don't like to talk about it.

Shadow: I guess she would...ok.*tries to cheer up*

Amy: Ever since i met him. There was something about him that made me crazy about him.

Tails: Oh cool. Thanks!

Cream: Thanks!

Cosmo: That could grow into a seedrian like me.

Crystal: Everyone can do the last ones at the end of the chap

Everyone: Fine.

Crystal: So, Amy please read one.

Amy: ok, This one is from Cosmo Rocks- Sonic:Do you like amy?

Amy:Ask Knuckles for a cookie

Shadow:Act and imitate cream

Cream:Break up with Tails

Sonic:Ask Cosmo on a date

Knuckles: Ignore rouge

Rouge:Try to get knuckles attention plus annoy him

Crystal: So sonic do you like Amy?

Sonic: Well, I uh Like her as a friend. Nothing more.

Amy: Ok. Knuckles, can i have a cookie?

Knuckles: You can but, i don't have one.

Shadow: Ok i guess.*clears throat*...Hi everyone!*in Cream's voice*

Cream: Really? And I don't want to break up with Tails.

Tails: We can get back together after the break up.

Cream: oh ok. Tails, It's over...Tails, I want you back.

Sonic: Why does this keep happening to me?!

Cosmo: First Tails, now Sonic!

Amy: Why Cosmo?!

Crystal: Sonic, just ask her. You don't actually have to date her!

Sonic: Fine...Cosmo, do you wanna go out on a date. There i asked her.

Knuckles: Fine with me.

Rouge: Hey knuckie! Knuckie. Stop ignoring me! You know you want me to stop me. Just tell me to stop and i'll leave you alone. Hey Knux! Hey Knux! Hey Knux! Hey Knux!

Knuckles:*eye twitches*...What!

Rouge:...Hi.

Crystal: Ok uh Shadow read one please.

Shadow: ok, this one is from Shadow Rulz- Hi! here are some TODs

Sonic: Why don't you like amy? And i dare you to dress up like Maria.

Crystal:First, Shadow has to get out of the room

Shadow: Uh i guess i have to go...*leaves room*

Crystal: I'll just continue...- once he's out answer this...Can you bring Maria back in a chapter and don't tell Shadow if you are going to? I dare you to tell everyone who you LIKE.

Cream:Why does Cheese have a red bow tie? I dare you to kiss Tails.

Shadow:Are you gay, straight, or bisexual? I dare you to beat Silver up. Sorry Silver. :(

Silver: Did you know that people call you weedhead or pothead? We all know you like Blaze so just tell her already!

Well that's all!

Sonic: She is always chasing after me every single day! It's gets really annoying! And why?

Crystal: Just wear it!*gives him outfit and wig*

Sonic: Fine.*puts it on*

Crystal: Anyway, I guess i can bring her back...as a hedgehog. Shadow! You can come in now!

Shadow:*walks in the room*

Crystal: Ok, are you asking if i have a crush on someone.*blushes*

Blaze: I guess she/he is.

Crystal:*blushes*Oh well...i like Shadow.

Cream: I gave him a bow tie so then i wouldn't get mixed up with other chaos and besides he looks cute with it. Oh ok!*grabs Tails and kisses him*

Shadow: What kind of question is that?!*blushes*

Crystal: You better be straight!

Shadow:*sigh*I'm..kind of...bi-curious. And ok. Oh Silver, it's time for your beating.

Silver: Oh hell!*runs away*

Shadow: Oh no you don't!*grabs him and beats him up*

Crystal: Ok enough, Shadow!*makes Shadow stop and heals Silver*

Silver: Thanks Crystal. Anyway, yes and i find it really annoying. They're just quills, jeez! And what!*blushes and sighs*Fine. Blaze, I really like you.

Blaze:*blushes*I like you too.

Crystal: Ok, now you can do chibi piri-tan's last 2 dares!*makes everything appear*

Everyone: Yeah!

Crystal: And that's it for now! Please review and you can have your TODs in this fanfic! Now everyone say bye!

Everyone:...*busy with whatever they're doing*

Crystal: Uh guys? Ah whatever! Well, Bye!

(turns camera off)

* * *

Thanks for reading chap 4! Anyway, keep reviewing!


	5. Chap 5

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I am taking a break from this for a little while. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

I just love playing Truth or Dare with everyone. I'm such a huge fan of them. Especially Shadow and Sonic. That reminds me, I need to check if we have more TODs...I walk over to my laptop. I just got TODs from four people. I couldn't help but smile. I rush out of my bedroom to see everyone in the living room.  
"Hey everyone! We just got more TODs! Now, let's play! But first, Shadow?" I turn to look at him.  
"Yeah?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.  
"I have a surprise for you." I turn around and call out for someone.  
"You can come out now, Maria!" Shadow widens his eyes in shock.  
"Wait, what?!"Maria walks up to Shadow and stands there.  
"Hi Shadow."  
"Oh my god, Maria. You're here?" Shadow was so shocked, I thought I could see a tear fall out of his eye.  
"Yes, I am." Maria also looks like she was about to cry.  
"But how?" Shadow asks her but Maria doesn't know.  
"I think I can answer that. I simply used chaos control and went 50 years ago on Space Colony Ark and got Maria and I wanted to surprise you with Maria as a hedgehog." I explain.  
"I actually don't recall myself on Space Colony Ark. I just remember spending time with a black hedgehog and it's you, Shadow." Maria tells Shadow.  
"I'm just glad that you're here now." Shadow actually looks happy for once. I would be too, if he was dead and somehow I saw him...thank god he's not.  
"Me too." Maria leaned and grabbed Shadow for a hug. Shadow gladly returns it...I feel so happy for them but, I also feel...a bit...jealous. I notice Sonic's eye was twitching. "Um, Knuckles, read one please." I ask him, trying to ignore Shadow and Maria.  
"Okay, this one is from phillipine chao- 'Chibi piri told me about thus so I might as well try...

Dares

Sonic: go for an 13 hours without chilidogs

Amy: here's the poster from Chibi piri. Ya'know one more day without chasing sonic and ya might get a life sized doll of him.*hint hint*

Shadow: try to be like sonic

Truth

Tails: in a life or death situation who would you save: sonic or knuckles

Shadow: if you need to vent out your anger try taking it out on a punching bag or chaos blasting deep in the forest. It might help

Sonic: honestly, did you prefer sonic underground or the other sonic episodes.

Silver: um...want cookies?

Blaze: just kiss silver already will ya!? And ur awesome.'" Knuckles finishes reading that. Sonic's expression was shocked and upset when his dare came up.  
"Aw man!...fine." Sonic must really like chili dogs...  
"Thanks!" Amy gets the poster and takes a look at it.  
"Hmmm, okay. I guess 1 more day won't hurt."  
"What? You mean like imitating him or something?" Shadow asks me.  
"I guess so." I answer. This outta be good.  
"...Fine." Before he does the dare, he clears his throat.  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." He says in a high voice. This was so expected.  
"Oh come on Shadz! I don't have a girl's voice!" Sonic complains.  
"Um, I don't know. I guess I would save them both...somehow?" Tails sweat drops. I guess he doesn't to answer wrong(get beat up by Knuckles).  
"Um okay?" Shadow says, unsure.  
"Are they asking if i liked Sonic Underground or other Sonic shows?" Sonic asks, confused.  
"Yeah, they are." Silver answers.  
"Oh, well, I prefer Sonic x but not in the english dub. It's not that great." He's right you know.  
"I agree. I know 4kids had to make it appropriate for all ages, but i just didn't like it. But hey, it's just my opinion."I can't stand Chris. That's why he's not in my fanfic!  
"Okay!" Silver gets up and starts eating cookies.  
"Um, I've already kissed him many times but, okay." Blaze goes to Silver and kisses him. Silver was a bit surprised but, got into it.  
"And thanks for the compliment." Blaze says to well philipine chao.  
"I'm not sure who or what's Kaito but, I'll just look it up." I walk into my room and grab my laptop and go on google.  
"...Um, the song is in Romaji. But, I guess I can try to sing it." Before I sing, I clear my throat  
"'Naze konna ni mo kokoro naki tsukare teru no?

Naze konna ni mo jibun ga kirai na no?

Toori sugiru hitobito no egao wa  
Watashi no koto waratte iru no?  
Naze watashi kokyuu wo shiteru no?  
Itami naku tomareba ii no ni

Dareka tasukete kodoku wo sakende iru kokoro  
Tsuyogatte itte mo hayaku mitsukedashite hoshii

Naze konna ni mo sabishii gatte iru no ni  
Naze konna ni mo tanin wo koban de iru no?  
Ashita watashi ga kono sekai ara kiete mo  
Naite kureru hito wa dare hitori inai deshou  
Tomo ni warai tomo ni naku taisetsuna hito ga hoshii to  
Mou hitori no watashi ga nageki sakende iru no

Tomodachi wa denshi de dekita awaku hikaru hako niwa no naka  
Hanare yasuku chikazuki yasui  
Mezawari nara tsukihanaseba ii

Dakedo kizuiteru mitasare te inai sonzai  
Konna jibun wo sutete umare kawari tai deshou?

Ima mo konna ni chiisana hamon ni sae  
Obie fureru koto sura tameatte iru mama de  
Hisoka ni akogareta honto mo jibun ni nande  
Nareru hazu nai ii ka gen me wo samashite  
Anata wa utsuru hito no kokoro no kagami ni  
Hohoe na watashi wa soko ni wa imasuka?

Ima na anata no senaka wa jibun de oshite ii dekitte  
Kiete iru watashi wa zutto miteageru kara'  
Well, this wasn't so bad. Anyway, Maria, why don't you read one?"

Maria: Sure...this one is from cosmo rocks- 'Hey here are some truthes

sonic:who do you hate shadow or silver?

amy:i will dare you to kiss sonic if you dont talk for the rest of the chapter.

tails:do you hate shadow?

cosmo:where you really made like a copy of kirlia the pokemon?

rouge:why do you always steal or try to steal the emeralds?

shadow and knucks:what do you think of their answers.

DARES!

sonic:swim in nice warm water if you dont face amy kissing you

shadow:ignore who you hate and you could destroy anyone you like.

tails:wear a panda suit and dance to gangnam stye and you get pie

sonic:QUICK GRAB A CAMARA AND FILM!

crystle:write another chapter with no errors

cosmo:who do you LOVE thats not tails and kiss who you love

silver:get a camara and film the person who has to answer their answers and doses their dares and put it in utube

blaze:Kiss silver

THANKS ALOT!'"  
"Um I don't hate them. At first, I didn't get along with them. But, now everything's good. Right guys?" He turns around and looks at them. But, there was silence from them.  
"Oh whatever!" Sonic says, a little annoyed. Amy holds up a sign that says 'Okay' that comes out of no where.  
"Why would I hate Shadow? But, to answer your question, no, I don't." Tails answers his question. He's right, why would anyone hate Shadow.  
"I'm not sure. I know that people say that I look like Kirlia..." Cosmo answers, awkwardly.  
"Anyway, i just love emeralds, jewels, and crystals! I can't help myself!" Rouge answers, and starts to daydream about hoarding so many gems.  
"I'm not sure how to answer this. Um, everyone's answer is okay?" Shadow answers, unsure. I actually didn't get that one either.  
"Yeah." Knuckles agrees. As soon as it was Sonic's turn, he jumps into a pool and starts swimming.  
"Oh come on Sonic!" Amy yells, obviously wanting to kiss him. Shadow has a mischievous smile and looks at Silver.  
"Oh God! Not again!" He tries to run away, again. But, fails.  
"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yells, destroying Silver.  
"Oh my god!" Blaze says, worried.  
"Shadow!" Maria says, disapproving what he just did. I somehow make Silver appear alright and Blaze's expression immediately.  
"Oh thank god! I thought you were gone forever!" Blaze says, relieved. Silver sweat drops.  
"It's okay Blaze!"  
"Um...Okay." Tails puts a suit on. But, Sonic had something to do.  
"WAIT!" Sonic walks away and gets a camera. He walks back.  
"Okay, continue." Sonic says, while turning it on.  
"Tails glares at Sonic and 'Gangnam Style' plays and he starts dancing.  
"There." He walks away, gets pie, and eats.  
"The next chapter will have no errors." I announce. Cosmo blushes when she heard her dare.  
"Um, I don't love anyone else like that at all."  
"Already did."Silver holds up a laptop showing Youtube.  
"Okay but this is getting tiring." Blaze kisses Silver.  
"Okay then, Cream, please pick one and read it." I ask the Cream colored rabbit.  
"Sure, this is from bearvalley3365- 'Here are the information about Noah Raymond Thompson & Spencer Timothy Metzner for you.

Noah Raymond Thompson is a purple & gold colored 22 year old male panda bear. He's 6'6 1025 pounds, has silver eyes, gold shoes, earrings, chains, a gold cross necklace around his neck, wears a black leather jacket, a t- shirt with cross bones on it, has 16 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest, wears a spiked collar & has 14 gold bracelets with spikes on both his left & right arms & wrists. He is a neutral character that can be a hero or one of the baddest of the baddest villains.

Likes: computers, drama, his gold mega quadrupled horse powered motorcycle, his girl friend Stacy Becks Hedgehog, & adventures

Dislikes: porn, jeans, same sex marriage, sports, smokers, smoke alarms, drugs, & being called gay & other nasty names

Personality: sly, cunning, kind, mega polite, can be hot headed, sneaky, caring, & sometimes clumsy

Spencer Timothy Metzner is a gray & orange colored 22 year old male gorilla. He also is a neutral character that could be a hero or one of the baddest of the baddest villains. He's 6'8 1045 pounds, walks on his own two feet not on his knuckles, has blue eyes, a eye patch over his left eye, silver & gold shoes, earrings, chains, a silver & gold cross necklace around his neck, a spiked collar, has 16 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest, wears a gold leather jacket, & has 16 silver & gold bracelets with spikes on both his left & right arms & wrists.

Likes: computers, drama, flowers, bathing suits, adventures, candles, pottery, his silver & gold mega quadrupled horse powered motorcycle, teaching schools, & comic books

Dislikes: porn, same sex marriage, smokers, smoke alarms, jeans, drugs, being called gay & other nasty names, pushy people, & thieves

Personality: mega kind, funny, kind, gentle around men, women, & children & polite, caring, lovable, wise, sometimes clueless, well balanced, cool headed, sly, cunning, sneaky but not a thief, & can be a prankster

I also want everybody to know as a heads up that Noah Raymond Thompson the panda bear & Spencer Timothy Metzner the gorilla are brothers.

Here are my dares:

Sonic: I dare you to lick a light bulb

Tails: I dare you to dress up as a fairy

Amy: I dare you to whack shadow with your piko- piko hammer

Silver: I dare you to get belly flopped on by a sea lion

Cream & Cosmo: have a cookie

Crystal: My dare to you is to invite the Mario characters onto the show.'..." Cream takes a deep breath. That was a lot that she had to read.  
"Uh fine." Sonic licks a light bulb that appears out of no where.  
"What? Do I have to?" Tails asks me, he must really not want to do it.  
"Yes you do." I simply answer.  
"Fine." Tails puts a fairy costume on that was pink and included wings and a wand.  
"This is so embarrassing!"  
"I can't really just hit him for no reason." Amy says. She probably is making an excuse to not hit him.  
"Hmmm, Shadow, make her mad." I tell him. He nodded a 'Okay'.  
"You know what Amy, I think it's really stupid that you would chase Sonic! Do you really think if you chase him forever he'll love you back, well then, you're wrong! But if you want to keep running after him for the next 20 years, be my guest!" Shadow yells at her, easily making her mad. Amy's eyes glow red and she hits him with her piko piko hammer..hard.  
"Ow! Damn it!" Shadow yells out in pain.  
"Where are we going to get a-AAHHHHH!"Silly Silver, he should know by now where it'll come from. A huge sea lion belly flops him.  
"Okay." Cream and Cosmo grab a cookie and eats it.  
"I think I'll invite some of them on the next chapter or so. And thanks for the info. I think we have time for another one. Tails, please read this one." I ask him, nicely.  
"Sure, this one is from Shadow'sgirl- 'Hey again! Here are some TODs

Crystal: Why do you like Shadow?!

Amy: Do you know about some pairings like Shadamy or Silvamy? And what do you think about them?

Silver: Are you dating Blaze?

Sonic: Do you like Shadow?

Now for dares

Crystal: summon Tails Doll

Shadow: see if you or Sonic is faster in a race.

Rouge: try to steal the master emerald

Sonic: tell Shadow how you feel

That's all !'"

"Well, Shadow is really cool. I like the fact that he can do chaos blast/spear. And...I think he's hot." By now, (if I wasn't already)my face looked like a tomato.  
"Yes I have and well, I think 'Silvamy' is...weird. I don't like Silver that way." Amy answers, feeling weird and awkward.  
"Actually, we are dating."Silver answered, confident.  
"When did you two start dating?" I didn't think they were dating already.  
"We started dating a few days ago." Blaze answers. She looked really happy. Sonic starts blushing.  
"Um..."  
"Come on Sonic! Just tell him!" I encourage him  
"Okay...IreallylikeShadow!" Sonic said it really fast, I could barely understand him. "Finally, you admitted it! Anyway, alright." I walk into the bathroom with my iphone and turn off the lights. I play the music backwards. Soon, he came.  
"I'm going to take your sou-Oh god not you again!" Tails Doll looks more afraid of me than I should be of him.  
"I told you to never come back!" I yell at him, about to jump at him.  
"I'm out of here!" He floats away. Then I walk back into the living room.  
"At least I didn't have to beat the hell out of him again."  
"Okay, Sonic let's go. I'll race you to...California and then back here." Shadow declares the race.  
"Alright!" Sonic approves.  
"Okay! On your marks, get set, go!" I tell them as they run out of here. They came back at the same time in less than five seconds.  
"I win! No, I win! No I win! No I-" They both say at the same time.  
"Guys! You're both equally matched! Both of you are fast." Maria interrupts.  
"Hmph." They say simultaneously.  
"See ya!" Rouge tries to steal the emerald but, fails.  
"Hey!" Knuckles gets in front of the master emerald and protects it.  
"Out of the way!" She yells at him.  
"You'll never get the master emerald!" He yells back.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Anywaaaay, um I sort of already told him." Sonic says, sheepishly.  
"Well, before I go I have an announcement to make... I am featuring some of you guys in a new fanfic called 'The Lovely Rose'. And I already posted a chapter." I announce.  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sonic questions me.  
"I kind of wanted to keep it as a surprise. Anyway, you can read it if you want. Okay, now, that's it for today. Until then, bye!" Then I turn around and walk into my room and close the door.

* * *

**So, now I am going to start writing the next few chapters for 'The Lovely Rose'. But, I'll try to update this as soon as I can! Keep reviewing and PMing me your TODs. Thanks!**


	6. Author's LAST note

**Hey guys! It's been a while since, I last updated this. I have been busy with school and homework and all that shiz. Not to mention, I'm working on The Lovely Rose. You all know that I asked you to PM me your TODs because I can no longer accept them through reviews. Well, I haven't gotten any at all during the last month. I was hoping to get a lot to start a new chapter. Anyway, I really meant it when I said I was going to take this down if I can't get a chapter posted in a week or so and if I don't get any PMs with TODs, then I will take this down. I will make the last chapter with TODs that came from ONE person from a PM and with bearvalley's characters. Thank you for your patience and reviews, I appreciate them. **


	7. Chap 6

**Heya, thanks for the TODs. I think I will continue this. That is if you all want me to. And if there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it. Enjoy this new chap!**

* * *

It has been weeks since we last played Truth or Dare. I haven't gotten any TODs from PMs. I told Sonic and the others to go home. And I'll give them a call if I get any. I checked everyday to see if there were any PMs. I couldn't take this any longer. I got up and walked over to my laptop and logged onto Fanfiction.  
"I can't take this any longer!" I thought. I started typing an 'Author's Note'. It's saying how I'll take Sonic x: Truth or Dare down, that I'm not getting any PMs with TODs, and why I haven't typed a chapter. After I posted it, I lie down on my bed and sighed. I decided to take a nap.

_*1 hour later*_

I sat up and yawned. I slept enough. I checked my laptop once more.  
"Finally!" I say as I see that I got some PMs. I've waited for too long. At some point I could of deleted this without checking my private messages. I have enough TODs for another chapter. I rush over to my phone and dial Sonic's number.  
"...Hello?" Sonic asks.  
"Sonic, it's Crystal! I just got more TODs! Get everyone here, NOW!"  
"Okay, Okay! We'll be there in a minute."  
"Alright! See you then!" I hang up and walk around my house, waiting for everyone. A few minutes pass and I hear a knock. I immediately open the door, to see them.  
"Hey guys, come in."  
"Hey Crystal!" Sonic greets me with a wink and a thumbs up. I slightly blush. But, I just remembered something.  
"Wait! I can't believe I forgot! I was supposed to invite bearvalley3365's characters! Noah and Spencer!"  
"Where are you going to get them?" Cream asks.  
"Well, I'm deciding to continue this fanfic and I will include them in the next chapter, I promise." I declare.  
"Anyway, let's start playing! Amy, read one please." I turn to her.  
"Sure, this one is from Toni the Hedgehog!-'Truths:

Sonic: Of all your transformations, what is your favourite.

Shadow: What is your favourite technique/attack?

Tails: When have you being interested in technology?

Knuckles: How much time did you protect the Master Emerald?

Amy: Where did you obtain that hammers of yours?

Dares:

Sonic: Do what you most hate.

Shadow: Go to France, and tell to the French people that their movies are very horrible.

Tails: I dont like to stalk you, so do something that do you like.

Knuckles: Ask Rouge for a date.

Amy: Hit Sonic with your Piko Piko Hammer with all your strenght.' " Amy reads.  
"Well, I really like Excalibur Sonic. I get to have my own sword!" Sonic smirks.  
"I like using Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear." Shadow, says calm.  
"I have been interested since I was three." Tails explains.  
"I spent my entire life protecting it." Knuckles says.  
"I got it as a present from my parents and I just keep it with me all the time." Amy says, thinking about her parents. Sonic thinks about his dare.  
"Um, I don't know...okay." He must have thought about what he hates. Then he looks at a pool and is hesitant before he jumps and starts swimming.  
"Okay." He grabs his Chaos emerald and raises it in the air.  
"Chaos CONTROL!" He shouts and disappears. A second later, he appears.  
"I did it." Shadow simply says. As soon as Knuckles reads his dare, he blushes a deep shade of red. He walks up to Rouge.  
"Um, Rouge? D-do you want to go out?" He asks, nervously.  
"Uh yeah, sure!" Rouge says. She's been waiting for him to ask.  
"I don't want to hit my Sonikku! But because it's a dare I will!" Amy raises her piko piko hammer and hits Sonic so hard he hit the wall and left a huge dent.  
"Owww! You didn't have to do it that hard, you know!" Sonic complained in pain.  
"Um, Cosmo, can you read one, please." I ask her.  
"Sure thing, this one is from well...guest-'TOD'S Sonic: do you date someone?

Tails:who would you beat up?

Shadow:what do you think about sonic x?

DARES

Sonic:kiss amy or get beated up by chaos

Everyone else:summon every charachter from cartoons and games and then everyone beat up sonic or be sent to OBLIVION' " Cosmo finished reading and had a freaked out face. Sonic's face reddens...  
"Uh...I'm not really dating anyone right now..." Sonic says, looking disappointed.  
"Ummm...this is a hard decision...how about Eggman?" Tails says, unsure.  
"Sonic x was alright but I just didn't like the dubbed version." Shadow said, looking bored.  
"Chaos are too cute to get beaten up by...and I don't want to kiss Amy..." Sonic stands there in deep thought.  
"Uh Sonic?" I wave my hand in front of him. Then he blinks.  
"Huh? Oh...fine." He says sad. He must really not want to kiss Amy. I summon chaos and they float over to Sonic and tackle him, barely hurting him.  
"Um do they mean from Sonic related cartoons and games or any kind?" I ask confused.  
"I guess everyone..." Silver says unsure.  
"Well...I don't feel like summoning EVERYONE but, I'll summon some chracters form Sonic games and a few from other shows." I summon a few characters and they all appear. Dr. Eggman, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Big, Vanilla, Tikal, Jet, Wave, Bokkun, Cheese, and Nazo. I know he wasn't in Sonic x but, he was in the trailer and I decided to summon him...somehow.  
"How did we get here?" Most of them ask.  
"No time to explain, wait. There is time...I simply summoned you or teleported all of you here. Oh and we have to beat up Sonic."  
"Do we have to?" Tails and Shadow ask in a quiet voice.  
"I can hear you and sadly, yes."  
"...Okay fine." Shadow says hesitant, obviously not wanting to hurt Sonic. We all walk over to Sonic and start beating the crap out of him. Shadow and Tails barely touch him...Everyone else leaves Sonic bleeding a little.  
"Jeesh! You all had to gang up on me!" Sonic says, not liking the fact that they all finally got to hit him (except Shadow and Tails). He expected Shadow to be the first to lay a finger on him.  
"Whatever." I wave my hand over his "wounds" and I heal him.  
"Thanks!" Sonic slightly grins.  
"Uh your welcome." I say, slightly blushing...again.  
"Anyway, Silver, read one please." I turn to him and hand him the TODs.  
"Alright, this is from bearvalley3365-'

Before i give out truths & dares Crystal there are some things i wanted to correct with you

1: Noah Raymond Thompson the panda bear is 6'8 not 6'6

2: Spencer Timothy Metzner the gorilla is 7'5 1300 pounds of pure muscles not 6'8 1045 pounds

3: Noah Raymond Thompson does wear a eye patch over his left eye, & a gray suit ( for parties only)

4: Spencer Timothy Metzner the gorilla wears a eye patch over his left eye, 16 silver & gold bracelets with spikes on both his left & right arms & wrists, & a tuxedo ( for parties only)

Truths:

Sonic: Does Amy really ever bug you?

Amy: How long have you had your piko- piko hammer?

Silver: Are you planning to marry Blaze?

Blaze: What is your favorite movie?

Maria: Have you ever thought about marring Shadow?

Shadow: Why are you always mysterious?

Crystal: Who is your favorite movie actor or actress?

Dares:

Crystal: I dare you to sing a opera in French

Sonic: I dare you to sit in a coconut cream pie

Cream & Cosmo: have a pizza

Shadow: I dare you to sing a opera in Japanese

Maria: enjoy a root beer float

Knuckles: I dare you to swat Rouge with a fly swatter

Rouge: I dare you to go sky diving backwards' Wait WHAT?!" Silver says embarrassed by his question.  
"Well, yes all the time. She's always chasing me! I just hate it!" Sonic complains.  
"Oh um...I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't know you felt that way..." Amy says, guilty.  
"It's alright Amy. As long as you don't ever do that again. Or at least not as often." Sonic sweat drops.  
"Okay. Like I said, my parents gave it to me." Amy repeats.  
"I-i-i-i...We're just fourteen! I-i-i mean I-kind-of-want-to-marry-Blaze-but-not-right-now!" Silver says that last part so fast. I could barely understand him.  
"Um okay? My favorite movie is Twilight."  
"What? No! I wouldn't think about it at all!" Maria blushes madly. Something about her suspects me that she likes Shadow...Nah.  
"Uh I'm not that mysterious. Before, I just had trouble with my memory...and I don't know." Shadow says...MYSTERIOUSLY.  
"My favorite actress is Jennifer Lawrence. I just like The hunger games. And I can't really speak french or sing in french. But, I will sing in English. I'll sing...Royals by Lorde.  
'I've never seen a diamond in the flesh. I cut my teeth on wedding rings, in the movies. And I'm not proud of my address. In the torn up town, no coastal envy. But every songs like gold teeth, gray goose, tripping in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room. We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams. But everyone's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals _(royals)_. It don't run in our blood, that kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), you can call me queen bee. And baby I'll rule _(I'll rule I'll rule). _Let me live that fantasy. My friends and I have cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train, to the party. And everyone who knows us know. That we're fine with this, we didn't come for money. But songs like gold teeth, gray goose, tripping in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room. We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams. But everyone's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals _(royals)_. It don't run in our blood, that kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler _(ruler)_, you can call me queen bee. And baby I'll rule _(I'll rule I'll rule). _Let me live that fantasy. Ooh, ooh, oh ooh. We're better than we've ever dreamed. And I'm in love with being queen. Ooh, ooh, oh ooh. Life is great without a care. We aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals _(royals)_. It don't run in our blood, that kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler _(ruler)_, you can call me queen bee. And baby I'll rule _(I'll rule I'll rule). _Let me live that fantasy.' " I finish singing. And everyone claps, even Shadow.  
"Oh come on guys! I wasn't THAT good! There are plenty of great singers in the world and I'm just not one of them." I insist, while blushing. Then Sonic walks over to me.  
"Crystal, don't put yourself down. You're actually a great singer, to us." He puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling.  
"Thanks Sonic." I say blushing even more.  
"But, you still have to sit on this pie." I say as I hold the pie.  
"Man...alright, I'll do it." I put the pie on a chair and he sits on it. Then, I make all the pie on him disappear...but, I take a picture before I do.  
"Hehe." I giggle.  
"Here!" I hand over a pizza to Cream and Cosmo.  
"Thank you Ms. Crystal." Cream says to me.  
"Yeah, thanks." Cosmo takes a slice. They're really polite. Cream must have gotten that from her mother.  
"No way." Shadow says.  
"Well...you're going to have to sing anyway. How about...Same love by Macklmore featuring Mary Lambert. I'll sing with you."  
"...Okay I guess." He finally agrees. I give him a copy of the lyrics and we start singing.  
"When I was in third grade, I thought I was gay. Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight. I told my ma', tears rushing down my face. She's like "Baby you've loved girls since before pre-k.' Trippin', yeah I guess she had a point didn't she. Bunch of stereotypes all in my head. I remember doin' the math like "Yeah, I'm good in little league." A good pre-conceived idea of what it all meant. But for those that like the same sex, have the characteristics. The right wing conservators think it's a decision, and you can be cured with some treatment and religion. Man made rewiring of a pre-disposition. Playin' god. Ah nah here we go. America the brave, still fears what we don't know. And god loves all his children, and somehow forgotten. But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five hundred years ago. Buh bah _(I don't know) _Buh bah. And I can't change. Even if I tried, even if I wanted to. And I can't change. Even if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me. Have you read the youtube comments lately? "Man, that's gay", gets dropped on the daily. We become so numb to what they're saying. A culture founded in oppression. Yeah, we don't have acceptance for them. call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board. a word routed in hate, yet our genre still ignores is anonymous with the lesser. It's the same hate that caused wars from religion. Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment. The same fight that led people to walk-outs and sit-ins. It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference. Live on! And be yourself. When I was at church, they taught me something else. If you preach hate at the service, those words aren't anointed. that holy water, that you soak in has been poisoned. When everyone else, is more comfortable remaining voiceless. Rather than fighting for humans, that had their rights stolen. I might not be the same, but that's not important. No freedom till we're equal. Damn right I support it. _(I don't know) _And I can't change. Even if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. We press play, don't press pause. Progress march on. With the vail over our eyes. We turn our back on the cause. Till the day, my uncle's could be united by law. When kids walkin' round the hallway, plagued by pain in their heart. A world so hateful, some would rather die than be who they are. And a certificate on paper, isn't going to solve it all. But it's a damn good place to start. No laws gonna change us. We have to change us. Whatever god you believe in, we come from the same one. Strip away the fear. Underneath it's all the same love. About time that we raised up the same. And I can't change. Even if I tried, even if I wanted to. And I can't change. Even if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. Love is patient, love is kind. Love is patient, love is kind. _(Not cryin' on Sundays) _Love is patient, _(Not cryin' on Sundays) _love is kind. _(I'm not cryin' on Sundays) _Love is patient, (_I'm not cryin' on Sundays) _love is kind, love is kind. _(I'm not cryin' on Sundays) _Love is patient, (_I'm not cryin' on Sundays) _love is kind. _(I'm not cryin' on Sundays) _Love is patient, love is kind .' " I finish the song. Shadow must be tired from rapping, he had most of the song to rap. I think this song meant something to Shadow...  
"Oh alright." Maria walks to the kitchen and makes herself a root beer float.  
"Um...okay?" knuckles grabs a fly swatter and hits Rouge...hard.  
"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard!"  
"Guys! Before you start a fight, you need to do your dare, Rouge." I tell her before she was about to punch Knuckles.  
"Um, fine." I snap my fingers and make her go to a fifteen story tall building. Rouge is very hesitant so, I had to "push" her. She screamed so loud but, I snapped my fingers once more and she appeared back at my house.  
"Okay then, I'll read one. This is from Makeanotherone- 'Well this is quite interesting so far and I'm personally routing for sonadow at this point mainly cause I can't stand amy

anyway dare time

crystal what do you think of sonic nazo unleashed

shadow what the hell happened to your voice in generations

amy here's a reverse of creams dare find a piece of hay in a needle stack

sonic do you think that you'll still remain in the smash bros series

shadow what is your funniest memory

shadow play a game of team fortress 2 and call of duty and say which one you prefer and why

mario( if he gets there) if bowser kidnaps peach on a daily basis how come he gets invited to kart racing sports and the Olympic games' You mean that video on youtube? Well, I thought it was awesome. Sonic and Shadow fused together and became 'Shadic', Nazo was created by the chaos emeralds negative energy. I know Nazo isn't real and he's was only in that Sonic x trailer but, that was pretty interesting." I say. I saw that video last year. I loved the part when Shadow fought Nazo and had a gun...until Nazo elbowed him.  
"You know it wasn't easy to defeat him?" Sonic said  
"Yeah but, you and Shadow eventually did. And I did watch 'The return of Nazo' when Eggman heals Nazo but he tries to kill everyone. And I like both of them." I answer.  
"I just had a different voice actor." Shadow explains.  
"What! You have got to be kidding me!" Amy protests.  
"Nope, you have to do it...I'll give you a duplicate of Sonic." I'm not even sure I can do that.  
"Okay!" She jumps into the needle stack. Every few seconds I hear a 'Ow' or 'Shit' or 'Ah' from her.  
"Yeah, I do. Why wouldn't I still be there?"  
"I don't really have any funny memories, at least not when I was on Space Colony Ark..."Shadow gets into deep thought. Then, I tap him on the shoulder.  
"Shadz."  
"Huh? Oh okay." He plays both of the games.  
"Well I like...NEITHER! Shadow The Hedgehog is way better!" Shadow has a cocky smile.  
"Well of course you think so. It's your game." Sonic tells him.  
"Um...you know what? I'll just get him." I snap my fingers and Mario appears.  
"What the hell am I doing here?" He asks in a italian accent.  
"You're here to answer a question, how come Bowser gets invited to kart racing sports and the Olympic games?" I inform him.  
"Because he's in most of my games, it would be weird if I was in a game without him." He answers.  
"Okay bye!" I snap my fingers and Mario disappears.  
"We have one from shadowthehedgehogfangirl- 'Hey! Here are some TODs!

Sonic: You are dating Shadow right?

Amy: Do you like yaoi?

Crystal: Can i be your co-host or something?

Maria: Do you like Shadow more than a friend?

Shadow: Did you really like Maria or did you just have a crush on her?

Tails: When did you start liking Cream?

Rouge:Sing Best damn thing by Avril Lavigne

Crystal: Invite Sally to your fanfic

Silver: use your telekinesis to make everyone in the room float

Knuckles: ask Rouge out on a date

Blaze: read a fanfic about you and Silver

Cosmo and Cream: Sing and dance to Caramelldansen

That's it for now!' Wait, Sonic's dating Shadow?!" I ask, surprised. I guess Amy heard me cause she said 'WHAT?!'  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Since when was I dating Shadow?!" Sonic said fast, blushed madly, just like Shadow.  
"Cool it Sonic, it's just a question! So, are you two dating?" I ask them. They looked nervous.  
"Well, we were going to tell you a few days ago...yeah...we are." Sonic says, looking down.  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I ask him.  
"I was worried you'd be against it."  
"You mean Amy?"  
"No...well, yes. But, it goes for all of you too." Sonic looks a bit depressed.  
"We're not against this, I actually support it. There are just a bunch of homophobic people in this world and we happen not to be one of them. Right guys?"I turn over to everyone.  
"Right!" Everyone agrees, except for Amy, obviously heart broken.  
"Well kind of..." Amy answers.  
"Sure! You can come over to my house on the next chapter!" I say.  
"No, I don't like him like that! Shadow and I are just really close friends! Right Shadow?" Maria protests.  
"Yeah. And Maria just means a lot to me, she was my only friend before she died..."  
"I have sort of always liked Cream. I love her." Tails says, blushing.  
"Aww, I love you too!" Cream walks over to Tails and kisses his cheek.  
"Yeah okay. 'Let me hear you say hey hey hey! _(Hey hey hey!) _Alright! Now let me hear you say hey hey ho! _(Hey hey ho!) _I hate it when a guy doesn't hold the door. Even though I told him yesterday and the day before. I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab. And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad. Where are the hopes, where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene. When do you think they'll finally see? That you're not not not gonna get any better! You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never! Like it or not even though she's a lot like me. We're not the same. And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal! Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen. Alright alright, yeah! I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a certain time of month, I don't want to hold his hand. I hate it when they go out and we stay in. And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend! But, I found my hopes, I found my dreams? My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's gonna see! That you're not not not gonna get any better! You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never! Like it or not even though she's a lot like me. We're not the same. And yeah yeah yeah, I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal! Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! Give me a A, always give me what I want. Give me a V, be very very good to me. R, are you gonna treat me right? I, I can put up a fight! Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud!___(__let me hear you scream loud! __One two three four!) _ Where are the hopes, where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene. When do you think they'll finally see? That you're not not not gonna get any better! You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never! Like it or not even though she's a lot like me. We're not the same. And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal! Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! Let me hear you say hey hey hey! _(Hey hey hey!) _Alright! Now let me hear you say hey hey ho! _(Hey hey ho! Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!) _I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!' " Rouge finishes singing. I have to admit, she has a nice voice.  
"Well, even though no one likes her, I will." I snap my fingers and she appears next to me.  
"Where am I?! How did I get her?" Sally asks clueless. She takes a look at Sonic.  
"Oh hey Sonic!" She walks over to him. I have watched that show where they were "dating" but I don't like Sonally at all! I bet she's trying to flirt with him!  
"Oh uh hey Sally." Sonic says, trying not to be rude.  
"So, I know this is sudden but, do you have a GIRLFRIEND?" Sally, asks, hoping he says no. You could guess what his answer is.  
"No, I don't." Sonic simply replies.  
"Really?! Cool...do you want to go out on a date?"  
"Um, I can't I'm dating someone."  
"What? You just said you didn't have a girlfriend!"  
"Yeah I don't, I have a BOYFRIEND."  
"You're GAY?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Ugh! Why does it have to ALWAYS be the attractive ones?!" She yells. Sally probably asked many guys out and they'd tell her they don't go that way.  
"Yeah okay, enough. Buh-bye!" I snap my finge- well, you know what happens. (She disappears!)  
"Alright." Silver starts concerntraiting and closes his eyes. His hands glow a blue aura and raises his hands, so does everyone, including me.  
"Okay, Silver you can put us down now." I tell him. He nods and puts us down.  
"I already did." Knuckles says.  
"Here, I have one for you to read." I hand over my laptop to Blaze.  
"Oh I like that song!" Cream tells me, excited.  
"I know that song." Cosmo says and both of them take the lyrics.  
" 'We wonder are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air we will show you how  
Come and try  
Caramell will be your guide  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-wa-ah-ah  
Look at your two clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody  
Oa-oa-a

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

From Sweden to UK we will bring our song  
Australia, USA people of Hong Kong  
They have heard this means it's all around the world

Oh-oa-oa  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-ah-ah-ah  
Look at your to clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen' " Cream and Cosmo must like the song a lot. They almost got me to dance along.  
"I think we have time for one more. Sonic, please read this one." I ask him.  
"Yeah okay. This one is from cosmo rocks- 'Dares : amy,kiss sonic.

sonic,eat all the chili dogs you want

shadow,take a shower and sing any song you can make up loud enough so everyone hears it.

knuckles,close your eyes while everyone doses their dares

Tails and Silver:Have a flying race.

Cosmo:Sing a lullaby

Rouge:Quickly steal the master emerald!  
"Fine." Amy says. I thought she would get all excited and stuff. But, she actually seems disappointed. She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek.  
"All right!" He runs over to the kitchen and starts eating.  
"Um okay." Shadow walks over to the bathroom and I hear him turn the water on.  
"I see no hear no evil, black writings on the wall, unleashed a million faces, and one by one they fall. Black hearted evil or brave-hearted hero? I am all, I am all, I am!" Shadow sings. I try to hold a giggle. A minute of his singing passes and he comes out of the shower with a towel on. He looked kind of sexy...  
"Um fine. I don't know why I have to though..." Knuckles eyelids close.  
"Okay!" Tails says enthusiastic. Both of them get ready. They have to race around my neighborhood and back to my house.  
"Alright. Ready, set, GO!" I yell. Silver uses his telekinesis and Tails uses his Tails to fly. In about two minutes, they already get back here...at the same time?  
"It's a tie." I say before they start an argument. I don't really like seeing people fight.  
"What kind of lullaby?" Cosmo asks me.  
"I don't know, just sing a simple lulaby you've heard or something." I tell her.  
"Okay...'Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all.' " Cosmo looked a bit uncomfortable...  
"Um, Okay!" She rushed over to the emerald but, Knuckles hears her movements. And he grabs her.  
"Hey! Let go of me!"  
"And let you take the Master Emerald? As if!" I knew what was going to happen so. I had to say something before another fight happens.  
"Um, guys? We still have more TODs to do. This is from bearvalley3365- 'Here's the truths & dares from me.

Sonic: What is your all-time biggest fear?

Tails: I dare you to pour slime down Rouges' shirt

Vector: Why do you like to boss Charmy & Espio around so much?

Cream: I dare you to sing a song about gorillas

Vanilla: I dare you to kiss Vector

Blaze: What is your favorite color?' I think we all now already."  
"Yeah, I told you it was Swimming but, now I'm over it. Now, I'm afraid of well...girls kissing me." Sonic says as his muzzle turns red.  
"Uh seriously! I can't do that!" Tails' muzzle turns redder than Sonic's.  
"Just do it! It's a dare!" I demand him.  
"...F-fine." He gets the slime and hesitates but finally pours it down Rouge's shirt.  
"I don't know. Because I'm the boss?"  
"True but, you're really bossy!" Charmy complains.  
"I have to, if no one is going to be bossy then I should be the one to do it!"  
"How about I sing Gorillas by Bruno Mars?"  
"Sure why not?" I hand the lyrics over to her and she starts to sing.  
"'Ooh I got a body full of liquor. With a cocaine kicker. And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall.  
So lay it down, lay it down. You got your legs up in the sky. With the devil in your eyes.  
Let me hear you say you want it all. Say it now, say it now.  
Look what you're doing, look what you've done. But in this jungle you can't run. 'Cause what I got for you. I promise it's a killer, you'll be banging on my chest. Bang bang, gorilla!  
Ooh, yeah! You and me baby making love like gorillas!  
Ooh, yeah! You and me baby making love like gorillas  
Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair. But you don't look like you're scared.  
You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours." 'Cause you know how I like it, you's a dirty little lover. If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop, we keep rocking while they're knocking on our door.  
And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,  
Give it to me mother-fucker!"  
Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done. But in this jungle you can't run. 'Cause what I got for you. I promise it's a killer, you'll be banging on my chest.  
Bang bang, gorilla!  
Ooh, yeah! You and me baby making love like gorillas!  
Ooh, yeah! You and me baby making love like gorillas  
I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you  
You, you, you.  
Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah _(Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)._  
You and me baby making love like gorillas!'" Cream finishes singing, leaving everyone withe wide eyes. I didn't really expect her to cuss.  
"Uh, I should get Vanilla." I say, walking over to her. She simply walks over to Vector and kisses him on the lips. They are both blushing but, they also enjoyed it. They pull apart and there's another awkward moment.  
"I think we have some time for TODs from brandtskee- 'I have just one request for TOD  
Can you make tails, cream and Cosmo read love stories of each other? It would be really funny because I love this story!' Um sure I guess." I walk into my bedroom and get me laptop. I hand it over to the three of them. They searched for fanfics and started reading. At times, you can see them all blushing. I don't even know if they're reading ones that are rated M. I doubt it though.  
"Well, that's it for now guys. Thanks for coming! I appreciate it, you guys are so cool!" I tell them.  
"No problem! We all had fun doing this!" Sonic exclaims, with his signature thumbs up and wink.  
"So, did I! I can't wait for more TODs! Well, bye guys." I wave at them and head towards to my room.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I've made this chapter longer for you guys! I hope you liked this!  
Please review and PM your TODs! Thanks!**


End file.
